


What About No?

by lithelisman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, big bro law, have i mentioned that rosi and doffy arent siblings here, no ones dying here tho, over protective law, rosi and doffy are not siblings, rosi is done with law, sorry - Freeform, we die like rosi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithelisman/pseuds/lithelisman
Summary: In which Law is Rosi’s big bro, Rosi is done with his over-protective older bro, and apparently Doffy is a creepy gang leader. And no, Doffy is not related to Rosi, even though everyone keeps saying they have similar faces.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What About No?

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad English. And thanks for reading :)

Law is going to murder someone. ~~Preferably someone with sunglasses~~.

He glares at his baby brother who hasn’t stopped pouting at him ever since they got home. Don’t get him wrong. Law loves his brother and he will not hesitate to give him the world for a sweet smile from the boy. But. _But._ No fricking way he is going to allow his precious brother to hang out with Donquixote Doflamingo.

Doflamingo is the embodiment of all evil in the world, Law is certain. Heck, he once caught the boy whispering some threats to a teacher who scolded Rosi for tripping on his feet. Well, of course Law will do the same thing if he was in his place, but his point still stands. No middle schooler should know how to control adults around them like a mafia leader. He will definitely be a bad influence to his innocent baby brother.

“Lawwww!!” Oh God, Rosi is starting to use his puppy eyes. Keep strong, Law. You must resist this cuteness or your brother will fall into the palm of evil.

“No, Rosi. You have other friends who don’t look like gangsters. You can hang out with them.”

“But!” Oh God, he isn’t going to give in soon, is he? “But Doffy is my friend too! And he said he doesn’t have any other friend beside me!” That’s a lie. Law also has spotted the kid hanging out with some gangster kids who look like they are ready to stab/shoot/cut/dispatch anyone if they barely shoot a glare at them.

“You shouldn’t trust someone shady like him, Rosi. He wears glasses everywhere!” Law says, pinching the bridge of his nose. For someone so smart, Rosinante can be very oblivious when exposed to danger like this.

“What does it has to do with _this?!”_

How does he tell his brother that people cover their eyes to avoid being read? No, his brother shouldn’t have to worry about something like this. Law is supposed to protect him so that he can live his life without worry.

“Okay. _Okay,_ I will let you hang out with him on some conditions,” Law hisses, finally giving in to his brother’s demand.

Rosinante, the brat he is, actually has the guts to cheer, when Law here is ready to stalk his brother himself to make sure that he is _safe._

“Ask Sengoku to pick you up-” _so that Doflamingo know who he is going to face if he dares to lay a hand on Rosi_ \- “and report to me every twenty minutes.”

Rosi gapes at him for a solid minute. “How about once an hour?”

Law squints his eyes at his baby brother. “Half an hour. No complaint unless you want me to accompany you the whole trip.”

Rosi sighs and he looks really done with his over-protective older brother. But unfortunately, Law has already accepted his role as a mother-hen ever since Rosi was still learning to walk on two feet, so, suck for him.

“Okay.” He says, and then next second his blinding smile is back on his face again. “Love you, Law!”

He kisses Law’s cheek and bolts to his room still smiling brightly. Law melts at the cute sight before pulling out his phone to inform some certain people. They are spying tonight.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for One Piece fandom. Anyway, I haven't continued reading One Piece since several years ago. I know next to nothing about these three's relationship beside Doffy killing Rosi and Rosi being the father figure to Law. And that's why I write an AU haha. So sorry if these three are out of character.


End file.
